<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelby becomes a full fledged woman! by arnoldmcguire335</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239966">Shelby becomes a full fledged woman!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335'>arnoldmcguire335</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Deleted Scenes, F/M, First Time, Hilarity Ensues, Loss of Virginity, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the deleted scene from Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. After Shelby asks Teddy to be the one she'd make sex to for the first time, It all goes down. Except the rest of the sorority don't wanna miss this one... and probably explains that "Shelby Loses her Virginity" party at one point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Sanders/Shelby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelby becomes a full fledged woman!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing a fic for this movie, but was inspired to do this after seeing the deleted scenes from the sequel (And of course, the reason why Shelby had a "Lost her virginity" party at one point of the movie). The story makes sense if you saw two specific deleted scenes from the home release. Enjoy!</p><p>And yes, I checked, Shelby is 18 and so is Beth and Nora.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Shelby lifted Teddy's leg and kept doing something with it, Teddy was a bit surprised that the person- well, one of three- that he mentored to make a independent sorority, would be the one who really let loose with her inhibitions. The said inhibitions Shelby had to live with during high school, where she didn't do this and that because of a strict family, finally gets fired off on Teddy. Might be because her father figure away from home was really buff. Like really manly. Like she want to give her his babies.</p><p>"Are you ready Teddy?"</p><p>"Why... You sure you want to do the deed with me? You really sure? No turning back."</p><p>"Why are you hesitating now? Are you afraid you'd be marked as a pedo? Don't worry about that. I'm 18. Go ahead, bring it."</p><p>"Well you have a point. You're legal, and you'll not get in trouble. Just to make sure, Nothing that will stop you from doing this, like tampons, periods, or whatever I heard that you put in there to combat rape?"</p><p>"No, none at all. Go ahead. come for me daddy..."</p><p>"Um, 'Daddy'?"</p><p>"Hey, you were our dad away from home. Now you get to be a hot one for me."</p><p>"Bring it!"</p><p>Shelby took off her pants, then Teddy noticed She was wearing black, lacy panties.</p><p>"I didn't know you were a rebel underneath all the clothing."</p><p>"What did you expect? I had to hide them or my parents would kill me. But not a hot as this."</p><p>Shelby them too her top off, revealing a matching lacy bra.</p><p>"Woah."</p><p>"Yeah, enjoy it Teddy. Touch them. You know you want to."</p><p>Teddy them grabbed her bra covered b-cups. He ended to doing so much to them that her nipples got hard and are protruding from the cups. Teddy was liking what he felt. It was like a goldmine that wasn't been found, and he got all the dibs on it.</p><p>"Ohh, oh yes daddy, are you hard for me? You made my nipples hard for me daddy."</p><p>"I think it's really hot. Mind if I take it off?"</p><p>"But can you unhook them?"</p><p>"Are you underestimating me? I have been with a lot of girls, and I did that a lot of times. Come here."</p><p>Luckily for Teddy, Shelby had a front hooked one, and Teddy took it off with ease, and then went to suck on one tit and fondling it on another.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes! Don't stop... go on daddy!"</p><p>This repeated action, while Teddy switched places on the other boob, made Shelby really wet that he noticed it coating his dick that was still in her pussy.</p><p>"Wow, you really are depraved of it. For someone who didn't do that in high school, you really are awesome! Not bad for a virgin."</p><p>"Keep going!"</p><p>"Oh ok!"</p><p>"But while you do that, I want your dick right now inside me. Like right now."</p><p>"Right now?"</p><p>She then pulled his boxers off, but Teddy then stopped for awhile and said, "Woah woah woah woah. Let me put a condom first. Just to be safe."</p><p>Teddy then got a condom and put one on.</p><p>"OK. Now."</p><p>Shelby then slid teddy's dick inside and started humping him. Shelby was really riding Teddy like she was no stranger to doing that to another guy, like all her sexual frustrations gone way overboard that she finally was unleashing her prowess on Teddy like it was no big deal. Like she felt more empowered that she, an 18 year old college freshman, had Teddy at her sexual beck and call.</p><p>"Oh yes, oh yes... yes daddy, harder!"</p><p>"Um, OK?"</p><p>The faster they went the more powerful her moans went. Teddy was really enjoying it yet was confused at the same time, and he didn't know how to handle it right. It was like he, her mentor, was really a bit conflicted about doing the deed with her, but at the same time, he really empowered her in many ways than one, and this one was too much for him to handle, like he underestimated her. They were getting near to the climax and Teddy was just bracing for the end.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm cumming! cum for me daddy!"</p><p>"I'm getting there Shelby! I'm almost-"</p><p>"OHH DADDY!!!'</p><p>She cummed. Cummed really hard on Teddy's covered dick. Thankfully his cum got blocked by his condom. Teddy was relieved. Shelby had that afterglow of her being really sexually empowered.</p><p>"So... Was that great Shelby?"</p><p>"Yeah. I feel really great. Thanks Teddy for being my first time."</p><p>"No problem. That was awesome."</p><p>But then Teddy looked another way and he saw all the sorority girls watching the whole thing all this time. He got startled and ended up covering up.</p><p>"Woah! When did you ladies showed up?"</p><p>Beth said, "What? You think we'll miss thing one? Shelby becoming a woman through our mentor? This is hot stuff."</p><p>Nora added, "No worries. We will not post this. We're just keeping it for when we wanna get horny."</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>"Is there something wrong Teddy?"</p><p>"I... I can't believe it. Your first time... And they all saw it. How long have you ladies been up here?"</p><p>Nora answered, "Probably seconds after Shelby took her bra off."</p><p>All the girls just nodded with smiles in their faces. Teddy was surprised they'd see this.</p><p>"Ok Shelby, I think this calls for another female empowerment party. What do you say?"</p><p>"Bring it."</p><p>Cue the next evening, and the "Shelby loses her virginity" party happened, with all the girls celebrating her time of becoming a woman with Teddy. Teddy was just sitting on the chair, looking at all the fun, with a smile on his face, and a beer at hand.</p><p>"I really did a good job with the ladies. I regret nothing."</p><p>As for the Radners, trying to get their bedtime? Well...</p><p>"Why don't you shut up?!"</p><p>"Just stop it!"</p><p>"Stop it! Shut up!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>